


kind and gentle

by tuIips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuIips/pseuds/tuIips
Summary: you've given too much; it was time to give back.





	kind and gentle

"Kei-kun..."

Your voice was engraved on his head--your soft voice that never failed to calm the raging storm inside of him. It was like a broken record, repeating itself yet Tsukishima didn't seem to mind.

You were the gentlest person he's ever met--even gentler than Asahi. A soft smile was always on your lips and you always agreed to favors even if it abused you sometimes.

Kind and gentle; you had so much love to give.

But why was he so attracted?

Is it because you only laugh at his sarcastic retorts and though he thinks he's gone too far, you'd laugh it off and say, "You're so funny, Tsukishima-kun."?

Is it because you were always behind him whenever he needed help and because you would offer to take an extra mile for him if it meant he'd get to participate more in his afterschool club activities?

It could be both; he wasn't exactly sure. But two things always ringed a bell whenever he saw you.

Kind and gentle; you had so much love to give.

It was a surprise you reciprocated his feelings and agreed to go out with him. Hell, it was a surprise he'd even ask you out! The whole class--along with the volleyball club--was shocked at the news, and Tanaka and Nishinoya wept at how such a salty person had gotten himself a trophy lover easier than them.

His moments with you was always refreshing; you were a breath of fresh air for him. Despite his jerkiness and lack of affection (even though he was the one who confessed), you were always understanding and always had that damned smile that he internally swooned over.

Kind and gentle; you gave him all the love you had.

That's why Tsukishima was beyond shocked to find you missing, not answering his calls and worrying him to the bone.

Nothing happened, right? 

Memories from the recent argument--your first argument--flashed at the back of his head.

He then realized you left your phone under the pillows of the bed you both share.

He knew so much about you and was sure he knew where to find you--but you weren't there.

He was wrong to not consider your feelings--how he's been going home late due to intense volleyball practices and you've been so understanding...

"Kei-kun..."

But just like everyone else, he abused it.

"I'm sorry." 

You slightly raised your head yet you refused to look at him; you didn't want to see you in your most fragile state.

"How did you find me?" It pained him to realize how your voice still had the same gentleness to it amidst the lowness due to the build up of snot in your nose. "I thought I hid so well."

"You did," he breathed, still standing next to you, though there was a noticeable distance between the two of you. You let out a low chuckle and tipped your head.

He was lucky to have found you by the bridge near Kiyoko-san's house, the dawn slowly creeping into the sky with its blue, purple and pink hues; he'd been looking for you all night, and it was almost five in the morning.

"I know you didn't mean what you said, but it still pains me to hear something I've been avoiding so much." Your voice was barely over a whisper yet a small smile still ghosted on your lips. His gaze flickered at the way your lips trembled.

"I know how people have abused the generosity they've asked for me and I was always scared to reject them--I was always scared of the next thing they'd say had I turned them down. You remember when I told you I wasn't really nice as a kid?" All he could do was hum in response, his eyes never leaving your fragile state.

"Everyone I knew back then left me alone, and I got so scared of the abandonment I received that when my aunt took me in, I promised myself to not set someone off." You looked down, tears rolling down your cheeks that pained Tsukishima relentlessly.

He's never seen you like this before.

He was aware of your background--how you grew up with abusive parents, how you weren't as nice as you were at present and how you had to deal with internal conflicts which you only shrugged off and dealt behind the scenes with a smile.

No one was aware at the fact that you were breaking inside--not even Tsukishima.

"Until today," you inhaled and let out a throaty laugh, glancing at your boyfriend. You slowly stood up and discreetly wiped away the tears. "I'm s-sorry..." 

"[First], it wasn't your fault. You've been so understanding to me and I abused it--going out to relieve my stress when I know you're anxiously waiting for me to come home. I knew I was making a mistake yet I pushed through," he moved closer and held you by your shoulders, "and now I've broken you."

His voice cracked, sending a wave of pain crashing inside you. You shushed him and shook your head, refusing to accept his claim.

"It's not like that, Kei. I brought all of this to myself because I couldn't be understanding enough. You just needed space but I grew tired of it and I'm sorry for that," you sobbed. Tsukishima was starting to get irritated at your self loathe.

"Stop being so hard on yourself," he sighed. "You've given so much to people that you've forgotten to take some for yourself."

Kind and gentle;

"This time, I promise to give everything to you."

from loving so much, you've forgotten to love yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey this is my First Fic Ever to be published online and i have no intention of deleting/unpublishing it even if i'd find it cringy as it ages. please leave comments and suggestions! i'd love to hear from you <3


End file.
